


Muchos secretos para un monorrail

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Disney Junior - Freeform, F/M, Junior Express, Monorrail
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Algunos one-shots o historias de parejas de Junior express.—Topa/Lila—Carlos/Lila—Francis/Lila—Natalio/Doris





	1. Topa/Lila : 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topa/Lila Capítulo 1: ¿a que estás jugando?

Atención señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, queridisima tripulación. Les habla Topa, el capitán del Junior Express para informarles que estamos a punto de partir a la estación amor. ¡Que disfruten del viaje! 

El comunicador chasqueó al ser colocado en su puesto. Topa dio un rápido rodeo por los ojos de Lila antes de regresarlos al camino. 

—Lila, encender motores.— declaró con una pequeña sonrisa y gesto decidido. 

Ella hizo otro tanto al precionar los botones correspondientes —Motores encendidos.

—Fijar rumbo.

—Rumbo fijado.

—A la estación sonrisas... ¡Allá vamos!

Normalmente en ese momento el capitán sonreía y expresaba su alegría por comenzar un nuevo viaje, por el destino o por cualquier cosa en general. Luego diría algo para justificar su pronta huida hacia cualquier otro sitio del monorrail evitando completamente a la conductora del mismo.

Sin embargo, esta vez el silencio se extendió entre ambos llenando los hasta los más recónditos lugares de esa cabina. Sus ojos achocolatados, inconscientemente vagaron hacia ella y se fijaron en su perfil perfecto.

—Topa, me harías un gran favor si... Fueras a ver a los rulos. 

La voz de la joven mujer lo sorprendió. Lila estaba llorando silenciosamente y él no se había percatado de esto, esa frase expresada en un solemne hilo de sonido se lo confirmó. 

Topa respiró hondo, esto había sido suficiente. Ya no quería negar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban entorno a ambos, porque no se irían si simplemente los ignoraba. Porque por más que buscara excusas y otras personas para llenar dicho vacío, Lila seguiría ahí, en lo más profundo de su pecho y de la forma más dulce y callada posible.

Por lo mismo, y envalentonado por sus nuevas reflexiones, se arremangó las mangas y con paso más bien bailado se dirigió al panel de control. Sus dedos pulsaron en piloto automático y silencio. Algo era seguro, y era que no se permitiría el ser escuchado por cualquier pasajero del Junior Express, menos si lo que pensaba hacer daba resultado.

Lila se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en el suelo. —Topa, ¿a que estás jugando?— le inquirió con renovadas lágrimas silenciosas surcando sus níveas mejillas.

El capitán se acercó a ella, la cual tembló con su cercanía muy a pesar de seguir molesta con él, para empujar la silla en la que se sentaba hacia atrás. Solo unos centímetros atrás, los suficientes para que él pudiese estar de pie frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos. Ella no opuso mayor resistencia, más que la renuencia a devolverle la mirada.

—Lila— comenzó diciendo Topa e inmediatamente ella suspiró, sus manos estaban ahora en sus mejillas y, con delicados movimientos, enjugaban sus recientes lágrimas. Aún así evitó sus ojos, no quería caer tan fácilmente.

El toque de esas manos, por sutil que fuese siempre, creaba una revolución en su estomago. Una sensación tibia y muy agradable se extendía por la piel que él acariciaba, que solo había sido las de sus manos. En esas contadas veces en que la había tomado de la mano en un arrebato de camaradería y amistad pura.

Por ello, este momento era diferente, nunca sus manos la habían hecho anhelar besarlas.

Topa continuó hablando y Lila se obligó a arrancar su atención del toque de sus manos al de sus palabras. 

—Sabes que me encanta tu cabello al natural— Lila le iba a espetar que las leyes de los monorrieles decían estrictamente el como debía vestirse la tripulación. Que su peluca roja y formal era el equivalente al carrito de Melody, de la misma forma que la cinta metrica de Doris. Si Lila usaba esa desagradable peluca, era simplemente porque venía con el uniforme.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa, los dedos de Topa ya estaban quitándole dicho accesorio de la cabeza. Suspiró involuntariamente, aunque sentía extraño que Topa se tomase tanto empeño, ella sola habría podido deshacerse de la horrorosa peluca si hacía falta. Pero no se quejó, ni dijo absolutamente nada en el instante en el que su capitán tomaba las horquillas, que mantenían su cabello natural escondido bajo el artificial, y las extraía cuidadosamente. 

Mechones castaños cayeron sobre sus hombros creando ondas en las cuales Topa se recreó unos instantes.

—Eres tan hermosa, Lila— le murmuró. Sus esfuerzos por alejar la mirada se desvanecieron instantáneamente. Sus ojos se anclaron en los de su capitán. Su mirada debía ser todo un poema, porque él le sonrió y así siguió mientras hablaba —y te amo. Ya no lo puedo ocultar más, amo cada parte de ti y... no me iré. Los rulos son maravillosos, pero tú eres perfecta.

Nuevas y más pesadas lágrimas reclamaron el momento, pero esta vez de alegría y no de tristeza. Amaba y era correspondida ¡Amaba a Topa y él a ella! sin pensarlo mucho más gritó y se lanzó sobre él. Sus intensiones estaban lejos de derribarlo y caerle encima pero Topa no hizo más que reír y abrazarla más a él. 

—¡Oh Dios! Topa, ¿estás bien? 

Él miró hacia arriba, donde estaba ella con su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. Creaban dos murallas de cabello castaño que los separaban del mundo. Estaba seguro de que rió embelesado por la real preocupación de Lila al decir un sutil —Perfectamente. 

Lila sonrió también y nada le impidió bajar sus labios hasta alcanzar los de su capitán y fundirse en un beso especial. El primer beso que se habían dado voluntariamente y, para su suerte, el primero de muchos otros. 


	2. Carlos/Lila: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos/Lila Capítulo 1: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente, Señor Rulo?

Abrió los ojos captando la brillante luz azul del cielo. Se llevó una mano al rostro al sentir el potente resplandor cegador.  
¿Qué día era? Y más importante aún ¿dónde estaba? Recordaba una tormenta eléctrica y una acalorada discusión con el capitán Topa. Pero eso no explicaba como había acabado en la nada.

Se incorporó mirando su uniforme rasgado y manchado en algunas zonas por sangre aún fresca. ¿Qué sitio era ése en el que se encontraba? Había plantas y vegetación exuberante, un bosque, y más adelante un trozo de la cabina de control en llamas que parecía haber sido arrancado del resto del monorraíl.  
Entró en pánico ¿habían tenido un accidente? ¡Topa! ¿Dónde estarían los demás? La tripulación del monorraíl... ¿No estarían todos...?

—No— exclamó con la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras algunas lágrimas furtivas encontraban el camino por sus mejillas. —No puede ser.

Entonces, unos segundos después, su propia conciencia la hizo calmarse. "Basta, Lila" se había murmurando a sí misma "como siempre dices, hay que estar calmada para resolver nuestros problemas". Inspiró y exhaló unas cuantas veces y cerró los ojos.  
Se dispuso a revisar su propio cuerpo para darse cuenta de que la única herida con la que su cuerpo contaba, era un chichón en la cabeza debajo de la peluca, que por cierto estaba chamuscada. Por lo mismo intentó recordar, pero todo intento fue infructuoso. No había nada que encontrar.

Volvió a reposar su peso sobre sus pies, se había descalzado los tacones y deshecho de la molesta peluca pelirroja que de nada servía mantener el protocolo en una situación como esa. Su cabello castaño caía ahora a sus hombros y sus medias se estropeaban con el barro.  
La lógica le decía que no se acercara al trozo de monorrail. No estaba segura de que no fuera a estallar, si no es que ya lo había hecho. No había otro trozo cerca por lo que Lila pensó que a lo mejor se había caído del camino. Pero aún así, el rumbo, las vías del monorraíl, no estaban tampoco a la vista, lo que la desconcertaba aún más.

Entonces pensó en su móvil. ¡Sí! Podría llamar por ayuda o comunicarse con la tripulación, que (si se esforzaba en no perder la esperanza) tendrían que estar bien con el otro lado del monorraíl.  
Palmoteó su uniforme, sus bolsillos estaban rotos, al igual que su falda. Literalmente estaba hecha añicos, rasgada aquí y allá o destartalada y quemada despiadadamente. Su teléfono debió volar por alguno de esos resquicios en la tela al igual que su billetera.

—¿Y ahora, lila?— se volvió a retar a sí misma. Sus esperanzas habían declinado tremendamente en pocos microsegundos.  
Para colmo, algo se acercaba entre la maleza. Lila inmediatamente se volvió hacía el ruido, retrocediendo a medida que éste se hacía más fuerte. No estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento con algún animal, pero como se encontraba molesta, garantizaba pelea para sea lo que fuere que se acercaba.

Pero tan pronto como vio a los ojos a ese rulo, todo el pánico se disipó.  
—¿Carlos?— indagó muy sorprendida.

—¡A-pa! Lila ya está despierta— exclamó en su inexpresiva voz, pero con las cejas alzadas. Su ropa diferente estaba en un estado parecido al de Lila, pero él sí tenía heridas visibles. Pequeños raspones y arañones que sangraban levemente. Su cabello castaño claro estaba sucio y enredado, el elegante rulo había desaparecido de su cabeza.

—Carlos... ¿Puede explicarme que es lo que ha pasado?— se llevó las manos a las caderas. Casi como si estuviera regañándole y culpándolo por lo ocurrido.

Carlos miró al suelo, luego a la derecha y finalmente a los ojos de Lila.  
—Un accidente— puntualizó.

Lila tenía que ser paciente con ese infantil joven que la miraba fija e inocentemente.  
—Eso ya lo sé, Carlos— gimoteó —pero... Olvídelo, ¿Qué hay de la tripulación? ¿Vienen los demás con usted?

—No, yo soy el único— murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Pero Carlos... ¡está sangrando!

—¡A-pa!— se veía a sí mismo —Hay mucha sangre.

—No se aflija, Carlos. Debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi...— volteó a ver la incinerada cabina de control —bueno, quizá pueda vendarlo.  
En el lento y cuidadoso proceso de curación que Lila realizaba al rulo con agua del arroyo y trazos de su falda, Carlos no perdía detalle de sus rasgos. Lila no estaba nerviosa, sabía que casi nunca mostraba su verdadero cabello castaño claro. No era mentira que se veía diferente al haberse despojado de su peluca de siempre, aunque francamente no le molestaba tanto.  
Sin embargo, la mirada de Carlos para ella era más que de asombro, parecía como de curiosidad.

En un instante dado, cuando ajustó el último nudo, alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos del rulo anclados en los suyos.  
Carlos no desvió la mirada ni un instante en todo lo que le llevó a ella formular esa pregunta. —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente, Señor Rulo?


	3. Carlos/Lila: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el segundo Capítulo de Carlos/Lila ❤️

En un instante dado, cuando ajustó el último nudo, alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos del rulo anclados en los suyos.

Carlos no desvió la mirada ni un instante en todo lo que le llevó a ella formular esa pregunta. —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente, Señor Rulo?

En ese momento, con una lentitud casi imposible, Carlos besó a Lila. Ella, lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, la había besado en la mejilla aunque en todo lo que duró su acercamiento todo indicaba que se dirigía a sus labios. 

Lila parpadeó. Carlos empezó a hablar como si esto no hubiera ocurrido —Un rayo partió el monorrail. 

La castaña iba a decir algo pero el golpe en su cabeza comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente obligándola a sentarse por el temblor de sus piernas. Carlos se quedó ahí en todo momento, silencioso, pero atento. No daba señales de haber besado su mejilla hace un instante y eso la hacía llenarse de dudas sobre todo lo que hasta ese momento consideraba normal. 

—Pensé que la tormenta eléctrica no nos molestaría. 

—Topa fue a calmar a la tripulación— ella regresó su vista y atención al chico —Estaban asustados por los truenos. 

—¿...Y tú no estabas asustado? 

En el rostro normalmente inexpresivo, pulcro y neutro, del rulo distinto apareció lo que podría calificarse como una leve sonrisa avergonzada. —Era una tormenta aterradora. 

—Pero tú estabas en la cabina de control cuando todo pasó ¿no? 

Antes de que terminara de decir eso, Carlos ya estaba de pie y señaló a la distancia en donde se podían ver los rieles del Junior Express. 

—tenemos que seguir los rieles. 

Lila, hacía un gran esfuerzo por entenderlo, intentando ignorar las palpitaciones de su herida que rebotan en su cerebro. Bufó. Carlos tenía razón, de un modo u otro lo más sensato era eso, ya sea para regresar a la civilización o para encontrar el resto de la tripulación. 

—¿Porqué estabas en la cabina de control y no con los demás?— cuestionó, sabía que la intriga no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no hiciera algo. 

El rulo siguió inexpresivo, pero un leve tinte rosa coloreó sus mejillas. Hubo un momento extraño, en el que el silencio pareció envolverlos cual una niebla tóxica. Realmente, con Carlos casi siempre había silencio, pero silencio del bueno. Éste silencio era tan incómodo que Lila llegó a pensar que el rulo se había olvidado de que ella seguía ahí, de pie junto a él. Cuando hacía menos de diez minutos que la había besado. 

En un momento, ella separó sus labios pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo inmediatamente porque la atmósfera de incomodidad y silencio fue cortada de cuajo bruscamente por un trueno y el estallido de otra tormenta tan fuerte como la anterior. 

Carlos se llevó una mano al cabello, luego recordó que no tenía rulo que proteger y bajó de nuevo su protección. —Apa. Extraño a mis hermanos. Extraño a Topa. 

—Pienso lo mismo— murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa. Esto no estaba conduciéndolos a nada bueno —Vamos, Carlos. El vagón servirá de refugio, vamos. 

****************************************

Poco o nada habían hablado, pero Lila prefería su callada compañía a la soledad de esa noche sin luna. La oscuridad los rodeaba, y la lluvia no había cesado ni un instante. La cabina había quedado reducida a un pedazo de lo que fue, no había puerta y la silla no estaba, sin contar que el vidrio del parabrisas estaba estillado y el agua les salpicaba. 

El frío era insoportable y los relámpagos y truenos no ayudaban más que para reducirlos a dos maracas. 

En un instante, cuando ella se encontraba más abstraída en el barullo de su pensamiento, sintió la fría mano de Carlos rozar levemente la suya. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, muertos de frío cada quien por su lado. Era lógico que la piel de Carlos estuviese tan fría como la suya, pero en medio de esta frívola situación, el contacto con otro ser humano era casi lo único que tenían. 

—Quédese dónde está, Carlos... Ya vuelvo— le murmuró al oído —voy a buscar algo aquí... Si se encuentra todavía aquí.

El chico asintió. Lila descubrió con aprensión, en el momento en el que un relámpago iluminó la escena, que Carlos estaba temblando levemente. Ese detalle la había animado a abandonar su rincón para lanzarse a la búsqueda de una vieja manta que, quizá, se debía encontrar en uno de los cajones. 

Un trueno sacudió todo —Apa... 

—No se preocupe, Carlos. Tan pronto encuentre la... ¡Manta! 

En la oscuridad sus dedos de uñas elaboradas descubrieron la tela suave. No recordaba su color, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Regresó con Carlos. 

—Lo ideal sería que vayamos a esa zona, Carlos. La lluvia no cala tanto por ahí bajo la consola.

El rulo saltó, desperezándose —Genialoso. 

Encontraron un resquicio en el que por suerte cabían ambos acurrucados uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro, con la manta alrededor de los dos. 

—Carlos ¿Porqué sigue el protocolo aún ahora?— atinó a preguntar para aliviar la situación en la que se veían incomodamente cercanos —Ya no estamos en el Junior Express de verdad. No hay tripulación a la que servir ni shows por presentar. 

El chico rió en un suspiro. No era que Lila le diese gran importancia a Carlos, pero no podía evitar resaltar en su cabeza que esta era su segunda sonrisa en el mismo día y, en contraste con la oscuridad y el intermitente relampagueo de los truenos, llegaba a verse atractivo. 

—Todos siguen un personaje— zanjó en una única frase —yo sólo soy yo. 

—¿Porqué estabas en la cabina de control y no con los demás? 

Su brazo, lentamente, se atrevió a envolver sus hombros y a atraerla hacia él en un gesto que a ambos arrancó un suspiro tibio. Lo que más necesitaban en este momento era un poco de calor —Topa es un buen amigo. 

Lila, repentinamente más cálida, asintió.


	4. Carlos/Lila: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el tercer Capítulo de Carlos/Lila ❤️

Carlos no estaba esa mañana que despertó. Se encontró a sí misma envuelta en la cálida manta, que resultó ser de un color morado oscuro, y apoyada en un lateral del vagón. Pero sin señales de que el rulo hubiera estado con ella la noche anterior. Si se concentraba, aún podía evocar la presión de su brazo atrayéndola contra él. 

—Lila, por favor— se recriminó con una mueca —Estás en una situación de vida o muerte ¿y tú mente, dónde está? 

Bufó y se desperezó al tiempo que el rulo que había ocupado su pensamiento aparecía tras una esquina. —¿Lila? Buenas. 

Por un momento, casi se avergonzó por lo que había estado pensando, como si el chico pudiera escudriñar su mente y encontrarse a sí mismo en ella —Buenos días, Carlos. 

—Habrá pochoclos para desayunar. 

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio para luego repetir —¿pochoclos? 

El rulo se encogió de hombros y salió tal y como apareció. Francamente, Lila no había pensado en el desayuno, considerando que la noche anterior no hubo ni siquiera cena, pero... ¿Pochoclos? 

Se apresuró a levantarse para salir del vagón estropeado y ver de que hablaba Carlos. Tuvo que improvisar un par de zapatillas con el material que el día anterior servía como recubrimiento para el timón del monorrail. Sus medias se habían arruinado y su chaqueta era un deprimente montón de jirones de tela, tenía que hacer algo. 

Cuando Carlos la vio salir, experimentó otra vez el sentimiento magnético que atrajó sus ojos a la joven frente a él. Lila sólo traía la camiseta amarilla que normalmente asomaba tímidamente por su escote y la falda. La piel blanca de sus piernas y brazos brillaba tenuemente a la luz del alba. 

—... Apa...— murmuró bajando la vista al suelo, en un suspiro. 

—¿donde están los dichosos pochoclo, Carlos?— preguntó con además divertidos en las manos —mi estómago está rugiendo. 

—Ah.. Sí...— resolló el rulo, evitando mirarla directamente. Lila sonrió, algo le decía que su nueva apariencia ponía levemente nervioso a Carlos, desde su cabello natural castaño hasta sus zapatos improvisados. 

Desayunaron en silencio. Resultó que, cuando la tormenta partió en dos al monorrail, Carlos traía consigo dos bolsas de pochoclos. 

—¿Para... Compartir conmigo?— quiso saber ella, lanzándole una mirada interrogante. 

Carlos se llevó la mano a los ojos, haciendo visera para el sol, o eso aparentaba, cuando asintió. Lila atrapó esta mano del rulo y la apartó del camino para poder verlo a los ojos, cansada de la actitud infantil del rulo. El chico, aún más nervioso alzó la otra mano para cubrir sus ojos. Hubo un momento de infantil, pero divertido, forcejeo en el que Lila trataba de verlo a los ojos y el se esforzaba en cubrirlos. 

Llegó un instante en el que la conductora del monorrail sujetaba ambas brazos de Carlos y este terminó por cerrar los ojos, no se daba por vencido. 

—Señor Rulo, le ordeno que me mire al responderme— Rió Lila en broma. Pero para su sorpresa, lentamente, las pestañas fueron separándose y Lila tuvo lo que quería. Un par de orbes claras que se fijaban en ella. 

La impresión fue tal, que casi olvidó la pregunta que deseaba hacerle, ahora que los verdes ojos se ensancharon levemente y unas llamas crepitantes se enarbolaron en su interior. Carlos era muy hermoso, no era mentira que Lila había pensado en eso antes, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de confirmar sus sospechas. Ahora, frente a Carlos, a un palmo se su rostro, la respuesta era obvia. 

Se obligó a mantener la calma, ya que su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, y tomando una suave bocanada de aire logró ordenar sus palabras —¿Qué hacías en la cabina de control?

Lila y Carlos se sumergieron en un nuevo momento incómodo, un largo silencio flotó entre ellos hasta que Carlos dejó relajó sus muñecas, aún sostenidas con firmeza por las manos de uñas barnizadas de Lila. Si antes su mirada era juguetona y traviesa, ahora era nerviosa y ruborizada. Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas, la verdad, por lo que se podría decir que era un empate. 

—Quería decirte que te quiero. 

La sonrisa avergonzada reapareció en las comisuras de esos delgados labios y con suavidad, después de volver a conectar sus miradas de forma ardiente, se inclinó para besar de nuevo su mejilla quedándose unos segundos con los labios pegados a su piel, aspirando su aroma a lavanda y sintiéndola temblar ante el toque de sus manos. 

Lila, aterrada y en shock, se vio a sí misma paralizada, mientras Carlos le acaricia la mejilla con los labios. Sus manos perdieron la firmeza con la que atraparon con anterioridad las muñecas del rulo, y al compás de los besos, se deslizaron hasta caer a ambos lados, donde Carlos las tomó entre las suyas con una suave presión. 

La abrazó y su boca se separó de su piel —No puedo creer que lo dije al fin— suspiró divertido —y fue tan fácil. 

Lila, aferrada al rulo, suspiró consternada —¿Quieres saber qué pienso sobre ti... ? ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Supo que sonreía, por el timbre de alegría que destilaba su voz —Te seguiré queriendo aunque me digas que me odias. 

Ella también sonrió, separándose del abrazo y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos —¿Y si te digo que también te quiero? 

Ambos rieron con euforia, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero de pronto Carlos volvió a adquirir un semblante de seriedad al decir —¿Puedo... Pedirte un beso? 

—¿Otro?— se rió Lila bajando la mirada al suelo. Sus manos estaban juntas, entrelazados sus dedos con los del rulo sobre su regazo, y el contacto con su piel tibia era una locura de sensaciones perfectas. 

—Uno más— rogó, con voz repentinamente suplicante —uno real... 

Eso, por pequeño que suene, hizo que el corazón de Lila diese un poderoso vuelco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie, ya ni siquiera recordaba como se hacía ni mucho menos como se sentía. Carlos debió ver su expresión, porque sonrió en una risa eufórica —no importa. 

—¿En serio?

—¿Me quieres? 

Lila, ruborizada ante esos ojos verdes, murmuró —te amo. 

—Eso es suficiente para mi.


	5. Francis/Lila: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Lila Capítulo 1: Una persona diferente  
Éste fic está publicado aparte entre mis trabajos por si desean seguir leyendo❤️

Era una oscura noche, había unos nubarrones de tormenta que amenazaban con empapar a los transeuntes de la estación. En ese momento, el monorrail se detenía en la estación hogar, curiosamente era donde vivían la mayoría de la tripulación. Por fin un descanso después de un año completo viajando alrededor del mundo dentro de un monorrail con las mismas personas llevando alegría a los chicos y chicas. Ya era tiempo de un verdadero descanso para todos para luego reemprender el viaje en otro momento.

—Francis, entonces dice que estudiará cocina— dijo Arnoldo, el cocinero italiano del monorrail colocándose su abrigo para ir por el avión que lo llevaría a su país natal.

—Sisi, pero no ahora, luego de visitar varios países como tengo pensado, regresaré a florida a casa de mi padre y mis hermanas— murmuró pensativo, casi soñando.

—Bueno Francis, ojalá le vaya muy bien, yo me voy ya que a lo mejor ya he perdido el avión y no me han dicho nada

Luego de despedirse y de que los bagones quedasen vacíos, Francis se encontraba recorriendo por ultima vez el lugar que una vez llamó hogar. Lentamente escudriñando de aquí para allá mientras se concentraba en el recuerdo que cada objeto le evocaba a su cabecilla llena de rulos. Pasó delante de varios escenarios diferentes, pertenecientes a cada miembro de la tripulación, cuando hubo recorrido cada centímetro llegó a la cabina de control, el ultimo extremo de Junior Express que no había recorrido y miró para ambos lados percatándose de sólo haber estado justo ahí pocas veces, tan pocas que la verdad que no tenia casi ningún recuerdo feliz o de mayor importancia que pudiera extrañar cuando se fuera. Por lo que se dispuso a irse al hotel que le quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, la verdad que no había hecho reservación por adelantado, pero eso tenía poco peso en ese momento.

—¡Francis!— La voz de Lila, la conductora del monorrail lo sorprendió de tal forma que su pequeña balija con uniformes rebotó por el suelo.

—Perdóneme Francis, es que me sorprendió mucho verlo todavía por aquí si ya han pasado dos horas desde que todos se fueron— se excusó ella, había estado bajo el panel de botones de la consola y hasta ese momento hubiera sido imposible verla. Se incorporó tomando la balija y entregándosela a su dueño.

—Gracias... Sólo estaba, dando el último adiós al monorrail— dijo alzando ambos brazos para abarcar más de la cabina, pero sin duda algo nervioso. Las chicas lo ponían nervioso —¿Y... usted Lila?

—Bueno si, lo entiendo, yo tenía que apagar las últimas unidades, ¿Y su casa? ¿Vive aquí cerca?— indagó dejando las herramientas en su estuche.

—No, la verdad que no... en Florida. Es que mi padre y mis hermanas están ahí y es a donde iré... Luego de hacer otras paradas— titubeó nervioso de nuevo.

—¡Oh! que coincidencia Francis, mis padres también viven ahí ¿podríamos viajar juntos?— dijo ella riendo y bajando del monorrail por una de las compuertas.

—Puuuuuues— Francis pensó en el tipo de viaje aburrido que tendría junto a Lila —Es que viajaré a varios países en el transcurso de estos meses, bueno, no lo tengo decidido, ni siquiera he hecho reservación o algo así.... y así que no creo que a usted, Lila, le agrade... 

—Francis, soy conductora de monorrail ¿sabe? Mi vida practicamente se compone de viajes, me encanta lo que es andar de aquí para allá— exclamó ella emocionada pero al ver el rostro más bien asustado del chico entendió el asunto, él no quería viajar con ella.

—Pero igual no tenía ganas de seguir viajando, vaya usted Francis... y disfrute— murmuró con voz apagada dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

Francis suspiró con alivio, casi caía en una de la que no se salvaba, pero de igual manera se percató de que lastimó en cierta forma a Lila, sabía que se iba a odiar por el resto de su existencia por hacer tal cosa pero la verdad que no quería verla triste.

—Lila— llamó y ella se volteó hacia él con mirada curiosa —Sería muy lindo que usted me acompañara. 

Se extendió por el rostro de la pelirroja una gran sonrisa. —Gracias Francis— le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Pero ¿porqué? ¿No hice nada?— preguntó extrañado.

—Por darme una oportunidad

Francis no comprendía en el momento esa respuesta pero vaya que la entendería luego.

—¿tiene donde quedarse? oh, puede quedarse en mi casa si lo prefiere, Francis ¿Puede esperarme?, sólo voy a los vestidores para quitarme el traje— le dijo alzando su propia balija que era incluso más grande que la del camarero.

—No no se preocupe, son las once de la noche, todavía puedo esperar otra hora por hoy— dijo riendo nerviosamente haciendo un pésimo chiste.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de entrar por la puertesilla y cerrarla tras de sí. Francis se recostó sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por haber arruinado sus vacaciones desde antes que comiencen. Sí, arruinado no era una palabra demasiado grande para el contexto que estaba viviendo. Seguro Lila querría que fueran a hacer algo aburrido como clasificar calcetines en su casa y eso.

—Oh, Francis ¿vio a Topa salir?— dijo Lila desde adentro.

—Si, se fue con su abuela— dijo recordando —Espere, ¿no eran ustedes novios?— Hubo un feo silencio incómodo en el que Francis volvió a regañarse a sí mismo por ser tan bocón. —Lo siento, no quise decir nada malo— murmuró.

—No importa— dijo ella empujando la puerta y a él también. —todo ha terminado ya y... lo bueno es que ya no tengo que usar esta peluca pelirroja nunca más para complacerlo. 

Francis se fijó en como Lila había cambiado completamente. Su falda, medias y tacones ya no estaban en su lugar habían jeans y tenis, su uniforme tampoco estaba y ahora traía una blusa negra con un dibujo y la letra de una canción. Y su cabello, ya no estaba corto de esa manera tan formal sino que era castaño claro con ondas y un poco más largo, hasta sus hombros de piel tan blanca... e inexplorada.

—¿Lila?— murmuró sin molestarse por disimular su asombro.

—Lo sé, es muy extraño verme así— exclamó riendo ciertamente nerviosa tomando su bolso —Ahora puedes hablarme de tú, Francis, ahora que soy yo... Podemos quedarnos en mi casa esta noche y mañana veremos. 

Francis a pesar de todo mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos sin despegarlos de Lila, es que hasta parecía haber rejuvenecido cinco o seis años y ahora veía con más claridad sus ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y sus mejillas tenían un rubor especialmente mágico. Podría decir que todo rastro de la mujer aburrida había desaparecido de todo su ser.

La nueva y mejorada Lila se volvió a Francis que seguía de pie estudiándola como a un fenómeno con los claros ojos muy abiertos.

—Si le resulta demasiado abominable Francis, podemos olvidarnos del viaje— musitó la conductora del monorrail sonriendo tristemente pero sin perder su determinada y autoritaria voz de la antigua Lila.

Francis tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad del asunto. —¿Eh?... ¡No! no no no,— se apresuró a aclarar pues no quería hacerla sentir mal de ningún modo —es que me impresiona demasiado que ust... que tú, Lila pudieras verte tan hermosa

La elogiada sonrió desviando la mirada pues hacia tiempo que no recibía un elogio tan azucarado como ese. Francis se dio cuenta de que de verdad que bocón no era ni de cerca la palabra que lo definía. Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse Lila lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia ella, había comenzado una suave lluvia de la cual la ahora castaña planeaba protegerlo con un pequeño paraguas.

No se dijo mucho mientras caminaban hombro con hombro, la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte y les era imposible hablar sin gritar por el estruendo de los truenos y las gotas que salpicaban a su alrededor. Se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos que no era ni muy bonita ni muy común. Parecía hasta en cierto modo acogedora y, por la sutil luz que ofrecía el poste de la esquina, llegaba a envolverse en una tenebrosa aura.

Lila gira su llave en el cerrojo y tanto ella como Francis entraron dejando sus abrigos en el tendedero. Ella le mostró el cuarto de invitados y le explicó que ésta era la casa que compartía con su hermano hasta que él se fuera de regreso a Colombia y ella consiguiera el trabajo en el monorrail gracias a Topa, que se interesó en ella desde la primera entrevista. Francis estaba muy escéptico en todo sentido, de pronto Lila no era aburrida y además era hermosa y ahora la estaba escuchando cantar en la ducha y sus oídos se maravillaban por antes no poder haber presenciado tal voz.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza recordando que compartiría con ella todo el mes y un poco mas sacrificando sus bien planeadas vacaciones.

¿Qué le deparaba? No sabía y eso era lo que más le asustaba.


	6. Francis/Lila: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Lila Capítulo 2: Confesiones con sabor a chocolate

Separó sus pestañas y se levantó de golpe creyendo por un instante que estaba de nuevo en el monorrail y tenía que cocinar y se había atrasado y Arnoldo lo iba a sacar a patadas de su cocina para nunca volver a dejarlo pasar. Pero se sorprendió aún más encontrándose en un lugar distinto. Tardó unos minutos en recordar la noche anterior, a Lila y el convenio del viaje que harían juntos.

Se le había espantado el sueño y por consiguiente se dio a la tarea de pasar los ojos por la habitación enumerando los objetos con los que se topaba. Luego se dirigió al baño y afuera, al pasillo así en piyama directo a la cocina ya que estaba acostumbrado a desayunar muy temprano y de paso le prepararía algo a Lila para agradecerle la hospitalidad.

Preparó dos omelette y dos tazas de café con azúcar y leche, su desayuno preferido. Después de callar a la bestia que dormía en su estómago, pensó en llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Lila. Eran las cinco de la mañana y él ya llevaba dos horas despierto, pero tenía miedo de despertar a la castaña pues no conocía sus patrones de sueño y temía ser una molestia para ella. Por eso empujó suavemente la puerta dejando la bandeja en la mesita del pasillo para asegurarse que ella aún dormía, no quería despertarla.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa Lila tenía la lámpara de su mesa de noche encendida y estaba muy despierta con un libro en el regazo y una sutil pero encantadora y expresiva sonrisa.

—¿Tan pronto despierto, Francis?— Las cejas de Francis subieron tanto que a lo mejor desaparecieron en el nacimiento de su ruloso cabello.

—¿Interrumpo?— fue la única palabra que salió inteligible de su garganta, lo demás fueron balbuceos por el nerviosismo.

—La verdad que no— contesta risueña ella cerrando el libro e incorporándose para levantarse —Ya te había oído acercarte por el pasillo— Francis no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente por ser atrapado mucho antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No... Todo esta perfecto— murmuró sintiéndose como un mirón —Le preparé... digo, te preparé el desayuno. 

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer pasó por la sorpresa y luego por la apreciación.

—Que lindo de tu parte, Francis— dijo con la mano en el corazón —Espérame en la cocina que al no más vestirme lo acompaño. Como yo siempre digo, la comida se come en el comedor. 

—Muy bien,— dijo controlando su emoción por no recibir ningún regaño —permiiiiso— murmuró clásicamente cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Francis continuó sonriendo hasta que se volteó a la bandeja con el ahora roído omelette. Un ratón blanco de ojos azules y bigotes muy largos lo observaba con sus pequeñas orbes brillantes y un bocado entre las patitas. Francis le tenía miedo a los ratones.

—¡¿Francis?!— exclamó Lila saliendo con la blusa torcida y un zapato de un par y otro de otro —Escuché un grito ¿Qué pasó?— Francis paralizado y pegado a la pared contraria lo más lejos posible miraba y señalaba la bandeja en donde el inocente ratón volvía a hacer de las suyas. Lila miró al ratón y al aterrorizado y descolorido Francis y nos pudo evitar carcajearse.

—N-n-no es gracioso— tartamudeó el camarero con el cabello de punta.

—No Francis, es Fiera, el ratón de mi hermano. A lo mejor lo dejó aquí olvidado cuando se fue ayer— le explicó ella riendo extendiendo una mano hacia el roedor que olisqueó y trepó hasta estar en la palma de su mano.

—¿Fiera?— cuestionó asustado —y con razón. 

—Mi hermano trabajaba en un laboratorio de experimentos con ratones.— explicó — Este pequeño es uno de cinco ratones que presentaron una mutación genética en su ADN— al ver el gesto interrogante del joven intentó explicárselo de otra forma —Es un ratón especial, con ojos azules. 

—Ohh. 

—Oww pobrecito fiera mía, a lo mejor mi hermano te olvidó por completo, no te preocupes ¿Qué piensas de un viaje para tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Francis fijó los ojos en un punto fijo. 

—¿Lila? No llevaremos al ratón... ¿O si?

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Y porque no? Fiera no es peligroso en ningún sentido, es más, es un amor y vamos a llevarlo. Mientras más mil veces mejor. 

Lila ignoró el desayuno mordisqueado y al aún tembloroso Francis y se llevó el ratón. El camarero casi pudo ver una sonrisa, de esas maliciosas, en los bigotes de Fiera. De nuevo sus buenas intenciones fueron pisoteadas, esta vez por las patitas rozadas de un ratón.

Lila se preparó inmediatamente un mini desayuno con los huevos restantes, esquirlas de chocolate, leche, harina, esencia de cacao en una taza y el microondas. Minutos después había un bollo de chocolate humeante y perfumado a la espera.

—Que práctico— murmuró Francis con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo debe ser así en mi vida, nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en ningún sitio y un desayuno así no le resta tiempo valioso a mi día— explicó entregándole un trozo de pan al ratón fiera que lo mordisqueó a gusto.

Francis anotó mentalmente ese dato por si lo utilizaba luego.

—Yo soy más de comidas elaboradas. 

—Lo sé Francis, tú y Arnoldo siempre lo dejaban muy claro en cada receta— recordó riendo suavemente —Me hará falta la tripulación del monorrail. Doris, los rulos, Topa, Natalio, Melodí, Arnoldo... y tú. 

Francis se tensó involuntariamente. —¿Yo? Pero si no compartimos casi ningún momento— dijo nervioso y sin saber por qué. Quizá se negaba a creer que una mujer tan hermosa lo extrañara. Aún ni siquiera consideraba que Lila fuera hermosa, el nunca se imaginó que ella entraría en el concepto de tal palabra y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba ante sus ojos. Con su cabello castaño medio despeinado, la blusa torcida y los claros ojos concentrados en el bollo casi terminado de su vaso.

—Pues no, pero Francis, igual te extrañaré a pesar de no haber salido casi nunca de la cabina de control y tú del vagón comedor— se llevó a la boca el último bocado y dio un sorbo a su café —intercambiamos palabras varias veces, y aunque no fuéramos tan cercanos yo siempre lo consideré mi amigo. 

Francis se relajó suavemente mientras Lila hacia unas llamadas imprevistas y daba ciertos mimos al ratón de laboratorio que se acicalaba la carita de ojos saltones y azules. Pero por alguna razón nunca la palabra amigo le pareció tan hueca.


	7. Francis/Lila: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Lila Capítulo 3: Aviones y Apretones de manos

* * *

Francis tarareaba su canción mientras esperaba a Lila en la sala. Fiera, el ratón, lo vigilaba muy atentamente desde la puerta de su jaula mientras mordisqueaba su comida. El camarero pensaba en lo que ocurrió últimamente, en especial con Lila, no de esa manera superficial sino más profundamente. Aún no daba crédito a sus ojos, casi estaba ansioso por experimentar y descubrir que más había escondido con respecto a esa joven mujer de ojos hermosos.

Lila apareció con una mochila y una maleta pequeña, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido, desarreglado y casual y su ropa volvió a cambiar. Su blusa ahora era blanca complementada con unos jeans rotos en las rodillas.

Francis se sintió en parte opacado por su vestimenta que era una simple playera azul y vaqueros. Volvía a pensar que todo estaba al revés. Los uniformes le daban a todo un aura menos divertida a pesar de ser eso lo que repartían en sus viajes a los niños.

¿Cuando desapareció Lila la inflexible, centrada, aburrida y organizada conductora del monorrail para aparecer Lila la divertida, interesante, hermosa, talentosa y extrovertida mujer sencilla que caminaba y reía frente a él?

—Como yo siempre digo, mejor temprano que tarde— Bueno, aún conservaba su personalidad y mismas frases. Eso le recordaba que aún era la misma Lila que conocía y no una copia mejorada de ella. Eso lo aliviada en cierto modo, el pensar que no la había subestimado demasiado.

Subieron al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Lila de primera junto a Fiera que dormía en su jaula y él segundo. Lila no dijo mucho aunque Francis intentó sonsacarle más secretos. Por alguna razón le pareció que ella había tomado un aura triste y casi melancólica y sus respuestas ya no llevaban ese tonito cantado que indicaba su euforia. Francis se sintió horrendamente culpable y creyó ver a Fiera recalcárselo con sus ojillos saltones y azules.

Cuando bajaron Lila pidió los boletos, Francis se distrajo mirando hacia los lados, quizá vería algún conocido o quizá simplemente no quería mirar a los ojos a su compañera de viaje que volvía a sonreír como si nada iluminando todo el lugar.

—Bien— dijo de pronto sacándole un brinco —Fiera llegará a nuestro destino luego en otro avión. 

—¿Y nosotros? No me has dicho exactamente a donde iremos— Lila sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trifolio que le extendió para que Francis pudiera ver.

—Como conductora de monorrail e visto muchos lugares, bueno, corrijo, hemos visto muchos lugares increíbles— decía la castaña ampliando su sonrisa —Por lo que hice una lista de esos lugares que no atravesamos, podemos descartar alguno si así te parece Francis, total, tengo amigos pilotos que siempre me conseguirían vuelos baratos después para visitar esos lugares yo sola. 

El pequeño camarero estudió el plan de viaje, eran tres países muy exóticos que nunca había soñado con atravesar. Pero ir de un lado a otro no era barato, todo lo contrario era inalcanzable para el joven Francis.

—Ya sé lo que piensa, demasiado caro, le recuerdo que tengo amigos pilotos. 

Francis miró agradecido a la castaña pero esta solo le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. ¿Cuándo comenzó a contagiarlo esa sonrisa?

Se sentaron en una banca del aeropuerto viendo pasar personas que corrían con sus maletas porque perdían su vuelo, o personas reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo. Francis sonrió inconscientemente contemplando las escenas como un espectador de una obra de teatro.

—¿Giovanno?— preguntó Lila a su lado con una especie de emoción.

Francis ahora vio a un pelirrojo de oblicuos ojos verdes abrazar a Lila y ésta retribuir con igual cariño. Se fijó bien en él y sólo entonces lo reconoció, era la viva imagen de un retrato que había estado viendo en casa de Lila la noche anterior.

Ella presentó muy cordialmente a su joven compañero de viaje al apuesto pelirrojo que escaneó de pies a cabeza a Francis haciéndolo sentir nervioso por su fuerte mirada que parecía juzgarlo tal y como Fiera lo hacía desde su jaula.

Sin embargo este le sonrió (algo falsamente) y estrechó su mano muy fuerte para su gusto, cosa de la que Lila no se percató ya que volteó un segundo al megáfono que anunciaba que su vuelo estaba por partir en unos quince minutos.

—Fue maravilloso encontrarte Giovanno— le dijo muy educada regresando sus claros ojos al pelirrojo —pero Francis y yo tenemos un vuelo a Europa que no puede esperar. 

El pelirrojo expresó su tristeza porque ella se fuera tan rápido sin siquiera compartir un café con él pero Lila, siempre firme y autoritaria, no se detuvo ni un momento. El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano en la cual depositó un sutil beso acompañado de una penetrante mirada de ojos verdes, y ella sólo volteó a un lado sonriendo.

A todo esto, Francis caminaba atrás con las maletas, suyas y de Lila, tratando de alcanzarlos. Giovanno se retiró pero no por eso dejó esa mirada verdosa y penetrante desde la banca del aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión Francis sintió que no tenía derecho a preguntar quién era el desconocido ese, pero tan pronto estuvieron solos en sus asientos, de su boca saltaron las palabras.

—Era Giovanno, te lo presenté Francis— decía ella sonriéndose —es un viejo amigo. 

—Es el mismo tipo del retrato que había en mi habitación— Francis consideró ponerse cinta adhesiva en la boca para evitar ser aún más imprudente. Pero Lila adoraba las preguntas y no se molestó en contestarle.

—Bien si, tuvimos algo que ver, ¿no lo reconoces? Él iba al monorraíl vestido de mecánico para hablar conmigo— El camarerito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos achocolatados —Sí, era muy lindo y me encantaba su forma de ser, pero las personas cambian y algunas como yo viajan por el mundo acompañados de otros chicos, entonces él me dio a elegir: el trabajo de mi vida, o una vida junto a él. 

Lila miraba por la ventana mientras le relataba a Francis cada cosa y él escuchaba atentamente hasta que ella se detuvo y sólo le sonrió. Francis no supo realmente por qué hizo lo que hizo, ya que él no era mucho de impulsos, pero su mano se entrelazó con la de su compañera de viaje.

Ésta le sonrió dulcemente para luego voltear a la ventana de nuevo, el camarerito no quiso hacer nada para separarse de ese contacto ya que era muy tibio y hasta se atrevería a decir que lindo, no hace falta decir también que su corazón le iba a estallar. Lila ni al caso, ella solo veía por la ventana en el momento del despegue las nubes de algodón pintadas de oro por el amanecer. Fue un vuelo de dos o tres horas, ya no lo recordaba, pero en todo el tiempo ninguno hizo nada para separar sus manos que seguían entrelazadas.


	8. Francis/Lila: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Lila Capítulo 4: Un Baño Relajante

Francis estaba teñido de rojo y con la frente perlada de sudor. Sólo había compartido una vez un momento de ese estilo con otra chica y lo había arruinado por completo, por eso ahora no se movía siquiera un centímetro para no arrepentirse luego.

Hubo turbulencia, el avión se sacudió lo que era normal. Francis se aferró a su cinturón y a la mano que sostenía, Lila estaba familiarizada con todo lo que a aviones respecta y no estaba asustada, tranquilizó al camarero con un suave apretón y una mirada de esos zafiros azules que tenía por ojos. Francis se quedó todo quieto y ahora tampoco quería separar su mirada de esas orbes perfectas. Pero Lila, completamente normal desvió su celestiales ojos a la ventana de nuevo. El camarero se sentía muy tonto por reaccionar de esa manera ante ella, Lila debía de pensar que era un gallina o por el contrario, un aprovechado.

El aterrizaje fue muy rápido y en nada ya estaban abajo esperando sus maletas. Francis había soltado la seguridad de la mano de su compañera e inmediatamente sintió una extraña sensación, sintió como si algo le faltase y desease recuperarlo, ese algo era la tibia piel de esa joven mujer que lo había protegido. Muy ridículo y todo, Francis no entendía nada.   
Lila hizo todos los trámites necesarios mientras Francis la esperaba haciendo un repaso de lo sucedido, examinado la palma de su mano que había estado en contacto con la fresca piel de la castaña.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Ahora resultaba que le atraía la persona menos esperada? No, a lo mejor simplemente era que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía un momento de esos con ninguna chica y ahora había sentido alteraciones nerviosas, unas en las que la turbulencia del avión había tenido mucho que ver.  
Dicha joven mujer apareció con la jaula de _fiera_, su maletín y bolso. El ratón parecía saludarlos mirándolos con esas dos canicas que tenía por ojos. Francis se sorprendió del frío que había, no caía nieve, no todavía, pero era bastante frío y un viento helado lo hizo estremecerse. Se dio cuenta de que Lila se había cobijado con un abrigo y había puesto una colcha sobre la jaula de Fiera que corrían en una rueda como un hamster.

—Bien, este hermoso paraje tiene sus contras y sus pros, Francis. El frío es ambas cosas, nos quedaremos en la casa de un amigo que está a unas cinco o seis cuadras... más o menos— En la exposición del plan Francis se dio cuenta de que él no había empacado ropa adecuada y el frío podría enfermarlo o congelarlo si no se vestía correctamente. —Pero Francis— inquirió ella estudiándolo completamente —¡No podrás caminar por estas calles vestido para el verano!

—Es que.. Y-yo-yo no sabía— quiso excusarse pero ella no lo dejó terminar y se quitó su abrigo para que él se lo probara —gracias— alcanzó a decir entre castaños mientras sentía descongelarse al roce de la tela.

—No hay de que— sonrió ella. —En casa de mi amigo debe de haber ropa que a lo mejor él te pueda prestar, o compramos algo si lo deseas. ¡Vamos, la vacaciones comienzan en breve!

Lila se cubrió con otro abrigo y los tres salieron del aeropuerto. Francis se percató del perfume que impregnaba el abrigo que traía puesto, cayó en la cuenta de haber subestimado hasta el aroma de la ropa de Lila.

************** ************** ************** ************* ************** **************

—Muy bien, Francis— Dentro de la casa, que más era una mansión llena de acogedores muebles y tapices, Lila revisaba los destinos a visitar en su móvil. Francis por el contrario se hallaba frente a la chimenea, nunca se había percatado de lo difícil que era encender el fuego. Que lastima, no había traído su encendedor. —Dos semanas creo que es mucho ¿no crees, Francis?... Una semana es más que suficiente para pasarlo bien y luego marchar a nuestro siguiente destino paradisíaco.

El camarero logró, a base de pequeñas quemaduras y muchos cerillos gastados, encender un pequeño fuego que al final terminó ahogando con la misma madera. Frustrado, volvió a comenzar —Está bien— murmuró con su voz cantarina para ocultar su creciente molestia. Cuando menos se dió cuenta Lila estaba a su lado, arrodillada frente al escaso fuego.

—Yo me encargo, ¿Porqué no vas a tomar un baño relajante? Luego te ayudo a curar esas heridas. Te avisaré cuando decida exactamente a donde iremos esta tarde.

Francis volvió a perderse en esos ojos unos segundos, transmitían tanta paz, tanta feminidad, tanta experiencia. Sentía como si pudiera dejarse llevar por ella, que todo saldría a pedir de boca si sólo no se separaba de su lado. Asintió y se dirigió lenta, y atontadamente, al cuarto de baño. _Un baño rápido_, se dijo, _no quiero dejarla esperando_. Pero más tarde se descubrió a si mismo dormido en el agua anteriormente tibia y que ahora se estaba congelando, con él dentro. 

Un vistazo a una ventana le mostró la oscuridad más lúgubre que sus ojos hayan visto, y una cortina de nieve que caía sin parar. Volvía a ser de noche, algo tarde realmente. Fantástico, Lila debió reírse de él por no haber vuelto del cuarto de baño. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que tal vez ella haya ido a confirmar si él no se había ido por el desagüe de la bañera, ¿Qué tal si lo vio desnudo? ese pensamiento alteró sus nervios de nuevo. Por lo menos con el baño logró deshacerse de todo rastro de frustración y estrés de su joven cuerpo. Se vistió con algo que encontró en el armario. El amigo de Lila era una talla más que Francis, pero eso no le importó realmente. El estar abrigado sin tener que ponerse algo de Lila le parecía suficiente, porque el embriagante olor femenino le hacía sentirse casi en brazos de esa joven mujer.

Salió al recibidor, un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, y en la mesa no sólo había un plato cubierto con papel metálico que contenía una cena de sabroso olor, sino también una nota que decía:

_Me alegra que te estés relajando! :)_

Sonrió, pero luego entendió... Las leves quemaduras de sus manos estaban vendadas. Lila había ido a ayudarlo y... Lo había visto desnudo...


	9. Francis/Lila: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Lila Capítulo 5: Ratones mirones

Ahora era innegable, le atraía Lila.

Lo confirmó esa mañana, cuando después de desayunar ella le preguntó si antes había visto Inglaterra. A lo que Francis contestó negativa y muy penosamente, ya no sabía cual era la verdadera razón para que se abandonara a los nervios al estar cerca de esa mujer.  
—¡Oh, Francis! De lo que te has perdido durante tanto tiempo— exclamó ella con su acento latino y una risa que desveló su sonrisa más hermosa —no te preocupes, tenemos una semana para visitarla de cabo a rabo.

_Fiera_ se encontraba en una jaula para aves con bambú y plantas dentro. Trepaba por todos lados, quizá se creía una auténtica fiera de los bosques asiáticos. O simplemente se burlaba del camarero que seguía ruborizado por lo de la noche anterior. De lo cual, por cierto, Lila no había hecho la más mínima observación o broma, lo que Francis agradecía eternamente.

Lila sonreía mucho, se veía que estaba a reventar de emoción esa mañana y cada parte se ella vibraba al ritmo de la ciudad inglesa que despertaba lentamente. Y si Francis necesitaba alguna otra razón para volverse igual de loco, todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando ella cayó sobre él.   
Un accidente, claro está, la fina capa de hielo la hizo resbalar en la entrada de la casa y precipitarse hacia atrás. Concretamente, a los brazos de Francis. Ella continuó riendo mientras él la observaba, aún aferrándola contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien...?— cuestionó apenas un segundo antes de que él también perdiese el equilibrio y los dos terminaran en el suelo.

—Pues yo muy bien, Francis. Gracias por preguntar, ¿pero que me dices de ti?

Y no pudo evitar reír con ella escandalosamente, abrazados como estaban. Ella fue la primera en incorporarse lentamente quedando sobre él por el tiempo justo para que el sol que comenzaba a salir se reflejara en su cabello castaño, volviéndolo una verdadera melena rebelde de cobre bruñido cayendo y enmarcando su rostro de piel blanca y ojos del color del zafiro.   
Lo siguiente que Francis hizo, francamente ni él lo vio venir. Se incorporó hacia ella para estamparle un tímido beso en la mejilla. No tenía valor para más.

Lila lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, a centímetros de su rostro.   
—¿Francis?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que se había dejado llevar y ahora y seguro Lila lo odiaba —¡Lo siento! Perdón, no fue mi intención, en serio, disculpa...   
Ella negó una vez, logrando que éste callase y simplemente le sonrió al decir, antes de estampar sus labios en los suyos —Permiso...

El ratón bandido los observaba desde su nuevo escondite en una grieta de la casa, después de romperse su jaula en la doble caída de estos tórtolos. Lo mejor sería volver a la casa, porque tenía la impresión de que ese beso no sería el último.


	10. Natalio/Doris: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalio/Doris Capítulo 1: ¿La cabina de control?

Suspiró una vez más. El traqueteo de la máquina de coser, el frufru de la tela que surcia y el delicado pero audible sonido de la lluvia fuera la calmaban. Era cierto a grandes rasgos que hablar era de sus Hobbies favoritos, pero el silencio le ayudaba a pensar y últimamente lo hacía siempre que podía, guardar un devoto silencio. 

Realmente, sus pensamientos flotaban entre turbias aguas de preocupación. Así lo sentía ella, cuando se encontraba en silencio por mucho rato no podía evitar tomar un aire poético. 

La compuerta a su espalda se abrió con el suave sonido de los engranes aceitados, y Doris supo quien era sin la necesidad de voltear a verlo. 

—¡Buenas! 

—Buenas tardes, Topa— canturreó alzando el traje que había estado cociendo —este es el traje que usarás en la estación bocadillos. Y ya se lo que piensas, que el color es demasiado rosa, la textura demasiado pegajosa. Pero ¿que esperabas de un chicle que es de lo que está hecho éste suculento traje? 

Topa se quedó helado en su puesto y solo le sonrió dubitativamente —realmente yo pensaba en un traje común y corriente. No en... Una goma de mascar masticada. 

—¡Uh! A mi amiga Josefina le encanta el chicle, pero no tanto como a su hermano. Se la pasa mastica que mastica y que mastica. Y haciendo burbujas con el chicle y además... 

—¡Doris! ¿Sabes que? Yo pensaba en algo más simple. Menos acorde a la temática de la estación y más a algo que no de risa. Lo mejor será que sigas trabajando. 

Y sin más se despidió de ella saliendo por la puerta que había entrado. Ella suspiró de nuevo llevándose una mano al cabello innecesariamente, otro de sus trajes que era rechazado junto a sus horas de trabajo y sus ideas revolucionarias. 

El silencio volvió a invadir la cabina y ella sonrió mirando por la ventana. Ya casi era de noche, su hora favorita. 

Tiró el traje a un lado y corrió al vestidor. 

La habitación se llenó de suspenso que se arremolinó, trenzó y apretó en esa reducida sala para disiparse en el segundo en el que Doris salió del vestidor sonriendo emocionada. Un vestido de flores turquesas y enredaderas doradas que trepaban hasta su clavícula, sumergidas en un mar lácteo. Un peinado suelto hasta los hombros mostraban una belleza que nunca antes había vestido esa mujer. Y ella sabía que no era muy glamoroso o brillante, sino muy sencillo y hasta soso. Pero para los ojos que la acompañarían esa velada, era suficiente. 

Se calzó unos tacones turquesas y agregó un collar del mismo tono a su cuello y se puso el perfume más liviano que tenía delante de su espejo con luces. Era una noche especial, aunque... Todas las noches eran especiales desde que Francis venía a visitarla. 

Nerviosa como nunca, fue a sentarse en su costurero, para que el chico la encontrara sobre la marcha, trabajando ajetreada y se compadeciera de ella y la llevara a comer algo en el vagón comedor. 

Eso nunca lo había hecho, pero siempre había una primera vez. La blancura de su vestido la hacía ver como una estrella entre la oscuridad que lentamente se tragaba todas las figuras a su alrededor. Se sentía como una de esas estrellas de la música, sentada frente al piano con un único reflector sobre ella. Pero, le gustaba más pensar que el reflector estaba en su interior y que la que brillaba con luz propia era ella misma. 

A todo esto, las compuertas se separaron para que alguien pasara. Ella esperó el saludo lento, respetuoso y elegante del gallardo camarerito de toda la vida, pero en su lugar apareció un escobetón vestido. 

Buenas, ¿la cabina de control? —Ella, decepcionada, señaló a su izquierda y Natalio tomó la derecha— ¡Gracias... ! ¡Por cierto, bonito vestido! 

Doris suspiró. Casi se sentía ridícula, envuelta en esa ropa sosa y aburrida pudiendo ponerse centenares de lentejuelas rosas. Con el pelo suelto a los hombros y los labios sin pintar. Se sentía tan aburrida, que incluso olvidó seguir fingiendo que trabajaba. Las compuertas hicieron el característico sonido de volver a abrirse y ella, con el alma regresando a su cuerpo, sonrió expectante. 

Buenas, ¿la cabina de control? —Doris resopló en un sollozo, señaló la derecha y por fin él tomó el camino correcto hacia la izquierda no sin antes agregar— Una maravilla de vestido, señorita. 

Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Las ocho. Las nueve. Las diez. Diez y cuarto. Diez y media. Once. Doce. Una de la madrugada. El collar fue arrancado de su cuello esta vez, no soportó tenerlo un segundo más pegado a la piel. Se descalzó los tacones y se atuzó una horquilla al pelo para evitar que cayera penosamente sobre su nuca desnuda. 

Plantada... Como una tonta... —Se volvió al vestidor y se deshizo del vestido. ¿Qué diría Josefina si la viese así? Seguro que diría lo que dicen todas sus amigas: ¡Te lo dije!— Sí, me lo dijiste... —se exaspera y termina literalmente rasgando la primorosa gasa de seda que conformaba el sencillo vestido —no te ilusiones. 

****************************************

Como a eso de las dos de la madrugada, Natalio atravesó el último vagón. Todos dormían y él con gusto se tomaría una siesta pero era simplemente que no recordaba la razón que lo tenía de pie ahí, y no podía dar marcha atrás sin saberlo porque podía ser algo importante. 

De pronto un sonido lejano, como una música, le hizo detenerse en seco ¡Que despiste! ¿Qué hacía caminando sin más? Debía encontrar la cabina de control para saber que hacía en ese monorrail y... saber porqué seguía de pié.

Dio un par de zancadas, que en lugar de conducirlo a la dichosa cabina de control, lo llevaron directo al vagón de cierta modista despechada que lloraba silenciosamente en su buró de costura, como una amapola fresca con su perfume liviano y su bata color rojo. Una pequeña canción sonaba con nostalgia y aprensión desde el interior de una cajita de música que acunaba entre sus delicadas manos. Una melodía sencilla, sutil y tremendamente pegajosa y triste, pero que oprimió el botón correcto en el cerebro de Natalio. 

—Vete, Natalio. No estoy de humor para visitas...— gimoteó en un murmullo sin mirarlo. Pero la oscura figura permaneció allí, escuchando atentamente. —Era mi noche ¿sabes? Esperaba que... Fuera mi noche... 

Las lágrimas bajaron de nuevo por sus somnolientos ojos en vertiginosa carrera mientras Natalio comenzaba a acercarse muy lentamente.


End file.
